Wolf Reden
Early life Wolf Reden(VULF REE-DAN) was born to Kate Reden, his father unknown to him. His mother was, at the less offensive way to say, a lady of the night. A whore. Fortunately for him, he was born to a whore with a female employer. Almost a month after he was born, his mother was found dead in an alleyway. Stabbed to death. More than likely an unsatisfied or poor customer. His mother's employer, Marielle Laier. She raised Wolf, and he earned his keep. As he grew older, Marielle grew attached to the boy. She came to love him as a Mother would, as his mother never did. She would use her small wealth to put him through Private school, instead of public. He turned out to be two things, an extremely intelligent boy, and a lady-killer of sorts. But, what else did you expect to come of a man who lived with Whores all his life? As he got older, he was put to work. He served drinks, cleaned, and helped run off the customers with a more "violent" taste. One of his close friends working, even though he knew he shouldn't be friends with one of the workers, was attacked by a customer one night. The customer pulled a gun on her, pointing it at her face. Wolf felt a surge of rage as he took a kitchen knife and swiftly planted it deep into the customer's neck. The body was disposed of, the worker, fired. He was comforted the rest of the night, even though he felt no sorrow for killing the man. In fact, he got a high from saving his close friend. He remembered the feel of the knife fondly, instead of fearfully. In highschool, his grades were outstanding, but he needed an outlet for to get his fix. He began to take Karate classes, learning to fight over the years until he hit his black belt, he also took up a "bonus" training the class offered, knife fighting. He excelled in knife fighting, even competing in regional tournaments In highschool he took several Advanced placement classes, much of those being in Math and Science. Ever since his first disection of a frog, he developed a love of Biology. A love for the scalpel, even. He began to study the human body heavily. Creepily enough, he was also a fan of Rock music, so every time he would disect an animal in his room to prod at his curiousity, he would play the rock music. He found it setting the mood, and would also prefer to be alone with each disection. He received a scholarship to a technical college nearby, and quickly enrolled. Pre-Military life Wolf, having a jumpstart on College, due to the college credit courses he took, would end up studying for eight years, leaving college at age Twenty-seven. He would begin to work as a Surgeon at a local hospital. He kept up the practice for four more years, until a patient law-suit for faulty surgery would have him fired. In fact, he had been given the wrong organ during a transplant, the body rejected it and the patient ended up dying. He was outraged at the medical board stripping him of his license, and at his trial he swore that they could not keep him from his passion. He moved back in with his guardian, Marielle. For another year, he would sit unemployed, until one night, when one of the working girls would stumble in with a stab wound in the gut. Wolf had no time to think about it, he had to treat her. An hour later, as he was washing his bloody hands, he knew exactly how he would continue. For another two years, he would run a back-alley surgery buisness from his old room in the brothel, earning the nickname "Nacht Chirug". During a Federal Citizen's Police force raid, he was discovered and arrested. Each worker, plus the mistress were arrested. He blamed himself completely. After a month in prison, he was targetted by a gang. He held his own, mostly. Remaining unintimidated. Three of the gang members cornered him in the laundry room as he was working. The first one assaulted him with a 'shank', which Wolf was able to wrestle away from him, taking the shank as his own weapon. He was reminded oncemore of his friend, he was in his element now. He would swiftly manage to stab each of his assaulters repeatedly. As he was apprehended and put into Isolation he was completely cooperative, which probably let him keep his life. Little did he know, a Military Recruiter had watched the security footage with a smile. Due to his history, the Recruiter knew one thing. He wanted him. Therefore, he would be offered a deal. He and his guardian would be cleared of all charges if he would serve in any way the Federation needed him to until retirement. He agreed, seeing it as a way to make up for what he had done to his guardian, Marielle. Nicknames "Nacht Chirug" "Der Doktor" Quotes "All 'zese patients and only one Doktor! Ahaha!" Upon fighting a horde of charging Arachnids "Du are 'ze cancer unt I am 'ze cure!" Fighting Arachnids "'Zis wall mocks me, I hate it! 'Ooh, Doktor, you can not get through this 'vall, nah-nah-nah-nah-boo-boo.', FICKS DU, WALL. " Beating against a blast door during a lockdown on the Audie Murphy "If you have an anger problem, I can 'zimply remove your testicles. It 'vould take some of your testosterone away."- Talking to a Private complaining about a mental problem Category:Characters R